Me and my Timmy McGee
by disasterousperfection
Summary: When Abby's hit hard by a case, who's there to rescue her? None other then her Timmy McGee
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs had sent his team home after they had served the warrant and arrested their suspect. It had been a grueling past couple of weeks, and they all needed a good weekend to sleep it off. There was only one member left to send home. Abby. She had it the hardest during this case. A marine comes home to find his deaf parents being murdered in their kitchen. She processed every solitary piece of evidence like it was precious china. It was she who had discovered that it was the marine himself that killed his parents out of years of spite. Spite over having to grow up similarly to his Abs. A life not spent with other children. A life parading around with your parents, interpreting everything. Making the normal everyday life work for them. She had been silent ever since she matched his DNA to epithelial evidence under his mother's fingernails.

Walking into the lab broke his heart. The room was silent. The pig tailed, bubbly scientist had been turned into this solemn girl with her hair pulled back in a single ponytail, a navy blue tee, and dark wash jeans. He wouldn't recognize her if he didn't know those eyes. The big doe eyes that seeped with every emotion she ever expressed. He put his hand on her shoulder as she sat still in her chair, looking at the media player on her computer.

"Abby."

"Gibbs." She shook her head, a lonely tear fighting its way down her cheek.

"Let's get you home. You need to rest. Here is the last place you need to be."

"I don't want to go home. It reminds me of this monstrosity. I'll just pull out my..."

"You'll do no such thing. How about I call Tim?" Using his first name instead of McGee made everything feel a little more personal. And if the last few days were anything, it was sure personal.

She nodded, and he let her be while he called his Probie. McGee sounded a little groggy, but still answered within two rings.

"Yeah Boss."

"Tim, I need you to do something for me." The tone in Gibb's voice made Tim want to panic.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Do you think Abby can stay with you? At least for tonight? She seems kinda rough right now..."

McGee knew all too well. He hadn't told anyone how he caught her crying in the elevator when they broke the news about the marine being the murderer. He wanted nothing more than to take care of her.

"Yeah. Let me talk to her please."

Abby and McGee talked for a few minutes before it was decided that he would pick her up and take her to his house. They didn't need to pick up anything, she had enough at his house.

The car ride home was silent. He couldn't get over how she looked. She was still stunning. Her dark hair pulled back like that was so simple. Her makeup not being done, no extravagant outfits. She was beautiful, but she wasn't his Abby. They pulled into his driveway and he opened the car door for her. They walked hand in hand up to his apartment, and she put up her coat as he went to get them something to snack on. Abby was always easier to talk to when there was food. She took a coke from him and they sat on the couch. She opened it, took a small sip, and then set it back on the table. He looked at her with his concerned eyes, and just came out and asked.

"You okay, Abby?"

He expected her to get angry, defensive, or be silent on the matter. She always took a little coaxing.

He didn't expect her to do what she did. As the tears slid down her face, she whimpered and leaned into him. McGee held her in his arms and rubbed her back as she let the tears flow.

"How could he, Timmy? Could I be like him?"

This was something totally out of left field, even though in hindsight, he could see where she was coming from. He shook his head and kissed her hand.

"Never. You are the sweetest,most caring,loving person I know. That man was a monster, a heartless guy. He was selfish. You are amazing."

Tim felt Abby smile against him as she snuggled against him. This would do for now. There'd be a lot more talking, but for now, she was satisfied.


	2. Chapter 2

_Abby had been staying late in her lab processing evidence. Something just didn't add up. The parents didn't have many friends, they stayed home most of the time. So how could a random person come in and kill them in their own kitchen? People killed in their homes, in the matter that they were, stabbed multiple times...strangled....this was very personal. Odd enough nothing was taken. The house was disheveled, but the son was able to report that nothing had been taken from the home. Abby didn't like him since the day she heard about him. He didn't even sign anymore. Abby had learned sign before she knew English. He, Gunnery Sergeant Adam Tolvert, had managed to get under the skin of the whole team. She couldn't wait to see if Gibbs would send him into interrogation..._

_McGee had been watching her through the door to her lab. She was so tired. Seven Caf-POW! Containers sat toppled in the trash. Her music was off, she had listened to the Cd's so many times she was worried they were going to melt. He wanted to scoop her up in his arms and take her to bed. He missed having her there with him every night. Her hair falling against his chest as she mused about them having kids one day. The way she looked in his shirt when she came to bed. Just thinking about having her toothbrush next to his made him smile. No matter what happened, she was always his Abby. He wanted to take care of her. Knocking on her door, he noticed she was startled. Odd for her._

_"Abs, it's me."_

_"Timmy, this doesn't make any sense."_

_He already had her coat in his hands as he was helping her turn off everything._

_"It's late, Abby. Let's get you home, and we'll both work on it tomorrow." She half-heartedly nodded, as he slipped her into the coat._

_Abby was glad McGee was there. She was worried that the Gunny was the culprit. But how was she of all people going to face blaming a hearing child of deaf parents....a her?_

She awoke with a start, trying to regain her bearings. She felt Tim's sleeping form resting next to her, almost begging her to come back and lay down. She had changed into her favorite shirt of his, and a pair of her skull boxers. Kissing Tim on the cheek she went to take a shower. Getting out, she decided to leave her hair in its ponytail. Maybe she would do something with it later, but right now, it just seemed to help. Mom liked her in a ponytail. She told Abby once not to put her hair in pigtails, but this was back when her hair was auburn. She worried the teen would be picked on, called Pippi Longstocking. It wasn't long after that Abby had her hair dyed for the first time.

McGee had woken up, taking care to make sure Abby didn't hear him creep into the kitchen. He loved cooking, and she looked like she needed a good meal. He looked in the fridge, finding just enough eggs to make them both a decent sized meal. As soon as the eggs were done, his cell rang. Checking the caller ID, he smiled. Gibbs.

"Yeah, boss."

"How's she holdin' up McGee."

"Better, boss. She's talked a little but she slept through the night."

"Alright. Let me know if there's anything I can do." Gibbs hanged up the phone before McGee could answer anything. How were they supposed to get over this? Abby felt like she was somehow aligned with this angry individual. How could she ever think that? But then again, he himself had never been able to see himself in any criminal. Not like this. This was something she could have become. She had told him of days when she hated her parents. When she missed days with her friends because she had to be there for them.

His thoughts were interrupted by the goth. The makeup had returned, and slowly she was morphing back into the old Abby. Back were the boots, under dark wash jeans and his old college hoodie. He dared to let his mind wander to what could be under that sweatshirt.

"Gibbs?" He nodded, as she started dishing out the eggs.

"He wanted to make sure you were okay." He saw her blush, even through her pale makeup. She knew they were more than friends. Gibbs was like her father. He thought back, and with what Gibbs had told him in the past, Abby is the same age as Kelly would have been. Abby was his daughter.

"That Gibbs. He'll always surprise you." McGee laughed as he took their plates to the couch to watch morning cartoons. She leaned on him as they ate, and he kissed her temple.

"I love you, Timmy." He tried not to let her feel him tense. He had waited years for her to say that. Was it true?


	3. Chapter 3

"Timmy, will you zip my dress?"

Abby Scuito looked very nervous today, and she had every right to be. It was her first day of trial in the case she hated with a passion. The marine that murdered his deaf parents. She figured she was going to be called in to testify, and possibly even as a character witness. Larry Perkins was a die hard prosecutor who had no qualms about making your private life public. He had no doubt found out that Abby's parents were both deaf, and that was going to make it into trial. She sighed, not wanting to bring them up in this venue. She and Timmy had just spent a weekend with them to introduce her Timmy to her parents. They of course welcomed him with open arms as she knew they would. Anyone that made Abby happy made them happy. She was their little angel.

"Sure Abs. Let me finish tying my tie first."

McGee was trying to keep calm for her sake. She was so dead set on ignoring this day until she got the summons. It had just been a week since she stopped having the nightmares. They were making plans to get an apartment together. He had stored the ring he had kept for years in his pocket, waiting for the right moment. And he knew anytime around this wasn't it. But my God, did she look amazing to him. Gone were the wretched pant suit she wore to court last time. He made sure of that. Now she was anyone's vision of perfection. Pencil skirt. Flats;he knew what happened when Abby was in any heel other than her Goth boots. A crimson red button front with black camisole underneath. He almost hated that they had to go to court. He wanted to undress her with more than his eyes. But,alas he zipped her up, she slid into her shoes, and they drove to court. After everything with Mikel, they chose to drive themselves.

The courthouse was a focus of media frenzy. Protesters shouting about it being a hate crime. Deaf community leaders signing about how deafness should not be considered a burden. A reporter grabbed Tim by his arm to ask him questions.

"Sir, are you part of the trial today?"

Her eyes were almost frantic,McGee thought. She was **way** past desperate.

"Sorry, ma'am, no comment."

He felt his Abby's hand squeeze and realized they were almost face to face with a murderer. Before shock could settle in,they were greeted by a member of NCIS legal, responsible for last minute briefings. He was able to shield the couple away from both the media and the Gunny.

Abby was sweating, and it wasn't even hot. She wanted this over with. She had enough to deal with. Tony had been needing her as a confidant lately as his feelings for Ziva grew. Gibbs was on her back constantly. Not that she minded, she loved her father figure. But she needed space. Except from Tim. He was her light in all this. She remembered back on the night she finally broke down...

_"I'm just like him! I know it! I'm destined to become a monster because I hated them,McGee! I'm such a disgrace! I hated them,and they thought of me as a princess!"_

_Her incessant babbling was now met with tears in her reddened eyes. He had tried to calm these feelings for a while. She stared at their picture all night. She hated herself for hating them for the silliest things. She rambled on to him about how she yelled at them for this picture in particular. How they weren't looking at the camera, because they couldn't hear the photographer yell "and say,cheese!" He held her as she crumbled to the floor, they ended up sleeping there that night._

She watched as the doors opened and the Gunny was brought in. As he took his seat at the defendant's table, she swore he looked back at her and smiled. Smirked. He knew her story. Of course! If the prosecution knew, what was really stopping the defense team!

_Great_, she thought. _Now he knows I was in the same boat, and he's gonna make me look like a nut job just like him._ She rested her forehead lightly on McGee's shoulder. She was going to need a drink later. He lightly put his arm around her, his silent support structure. Her smile said it all. Weak, but brimming with emotion. Abby was ready for this chapter in her life to end. She wanted to get back to her team, her burgeoning relationship with McGee. She pictured Gibbs at their wedding, murmuring to himself that they broke Rule 12, as he kissed Director Shepard. That brought her spirits up until the judge called the room to order.


End file.
